


Jim and Blair's Excellent Meta Conversation

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim notice that Mab has posted yet another story.</p><p>Posted at 852 Prospect September 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim and Blair's Excellent Meta Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> The original notes from 852 are in the body of this story. The death story that Jim refers to is 'Hold' which is also on AO3. Jim was right to be upset about it - I got my darkfic on good and proper for that little effort.

## Jim and Blair's Excellent Meta Conversation

#### by Mab

Author's website: [http://mab.slashzone.org/archive/](http://mab.slashzone.org/)  
  
I wrote this silly little thing because I've been writing TS fic for six years today, at the time of posting. Some anniversaries are worth noting. :-)  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

"Hey, Mab's written _another_ story." 

Jim, lounging on the couch, pressed his palm to his face. "Okay, Chief, I'm braced. What's she getting us into this time?" 

Blair pushed his glasses up his nose. "Looks like it's something meta - we're just talking." 

"Well, that's a relief. She's been churning out all the short stuff recently and after that damn death story I've been flinching every time you turn on your laptop." 

"It's a netbook, Jim." 

"No way, Chief, because the loft is stuck in a nineties time warp. It's a pain in the ass - I want one of those tiny flip-top phones." 

Blair shook his head. "Jim Ellison. Closet Star Trek geek." 

Jim stretched out his legs and took a sip of beer. "How long is it now, anyway?" 

"Six years." 

"Wow. Some fans are persistent, aren't they? And she started with a death story too, damn it." 

Blair came over and perched on the arm of the couch. 

"I don't know what you're complaining about. It's almost always _me_ she kills off." 

"Yeah, but she does it to make _me_ suffer." 

"Price you pay, tough guy." 

"How the hell does that work out?" Jim complained. 

A big grin spread over Blair's face. "It's something psychologically profound relating to the depths of the female psyche that you really don't want to know about." 

"You may be right, although what I really don't want to know about is how _you_ know that." 

"Anthropological secret, man." 

"Whatever." Jim sighed. "So it's meta. No PWP?" 

"I share your disappointment. Definitely meta, which I agree is completely a pain, because while it's true that she tends to kill me off more, she also tends to write me as the top more in her PWPs." 

Jim roused to interest at this claim. "You think so, Chief?" he asked. His expression was bland but there was a glint in his eye. 

"Yeah, sure." Blair smiled smugly at him. 

"Care to put some money on that before we do a little review of her work?" 

"I did say PWPs, Jim. Just because she started out with some stereotyped concepts in the beginning...and okay, her longer plotty stuff tends to put you on top because she's totally one with the slash fandom on the primal!Jim kink...." 

But Jim had pounced, and pulled Blair on top of him. 

"Of course," Jim purred, winding a springy lock of Blair's hair around his finger, "we could ignore her ideas and go with some of our own." 

"Oh, I could be down with that," Blair said, wriggling his hips as he leaned to kiss Jim. "And she's not so bad. I mean, in her head you and I are going to be young..." 

"And stuck in a nineties time warp..." 

"And _incredibly_ virile," Blair interrupted, "for, like, forever. Can't be all bad." 

"I guess. But any more death stories and I'm going looking for some fannish management to complain to. Enough is enough." 

"Jim. Just shut up and kiss me, man." 

* * *

End 

Jim and Blair's Excellent Meta Conversation by Mab: mabinbrowne@hotmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
